


This Must Be My Dream

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Harry jest gwiazdą porno, Louis dopiero zaczyna w tym biznesie. Poznają się na planie.Jeden wielki smut.





	

Harry Styles siedział w swoim pokoju, czekając na telefon z 'wytwórni filmów'. Lubił to tak nazywać, bo czuł się wtedy, jak prawdziwy aktor. Ale czy aktorzy porno nie są aktorami? Przecież wykonywał taką samą, jak nie trudniejszą pracę i do tego miał swoich widzów, a nawet fanów. Sprawiało mu to przyjemność i wcale się tego nie wstydził. Oczywiście, tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele wiedzieli czym się zajmuje, reszta myślała, że pracuje w jakimś biurze. No cóż, nie było to kłamstwo, bo Harry tylko po godzinach zajmował się filmami porno.   
Teraz właśnie czekał na swoje kolejne zlecenie; jedyne co o nim wiedział to, że wystąpi z jakimś nowym chłopakiem. Podobno wytwórnia przeprowadziła casting na twinka. Harry uwielbiał takich młodych mężczyzn, dlatego czuł się podekscytowany. Tym bardziej, że ten to był nowy i wiadomo było, że to jego pierwszy film. Czuł wręcz zaszczyt, że to on zapozna go z tym światem, jednocześnie bał się, że zawiedzie jego oczekiwania. Branża porno od środka wyglądała całkowicie inaczej niż wydaje się widzom. Harry zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić, ale początkowo był zdziwiony i lekko zażenowany tymi wszystkimi ludźmi i kamerami.  
Chodzi o to, że gdy parę lat temu naprawdę potrzebował pieniędzy i postanowił nagrać jeden taki film. Miał zaledwie siedemnaście lat i wszytko inaczej sobie wyobrażał. Pracował wtedy ze znanym wówczas aktorem; Nickiem Grimshawem i nie mógł narzekać na dobór partnera. Nick był przystojnym, doświadczonym mężczyzną i Harry czuł się przy nim pewnie. Problemem było to, że wokół nich było mnóstwo ludzi, którzy mówili im jak mają się zachować, co mówić plus te wszystkie kamery sprawiały, że był zażenowany i gdyby Nick nie poprosił o przerwę i po niej wrócił już bez mnóstwa ludzi, tylko jednym kamerzystą, Harry podejrzewa, że do niczego by nie doszło. Albo raczej byłoby to tak wymuszone i okropne, że nikt nie chciałby tego oglądać.  
Naprawdę chciał sprawić, żeby jego partner był zadowolony. 

 

Ω

Louis Tomlinson czekał w poczekalni, czując jak jego dłonie się pocą. Za nim było jeszcze kilku młodych, ładnych chłopców, co sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej się stresował.  
On tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie zamierzał zrobić, bo kto w końcu planuje występ w pornosie? Na pewno nie Louis, on od zawsze był grzeczny. Dobra, nie licząc tych kilku występów jako cam boy (po prostu nudziło mu się, gdy był sam w domu, zrobił to tylko raz, może dwa!), nie miał styczności z tym światem. Teraz jednak był do tego zmuszony, ze względu na sytuację materialną. Zaczął studiować prawo na bardzo dobrej uczelni i zaczynało mu brakować pieniędzy na utrzymanie. Uznał, że praca kelnera mu się nie opłaca, a koleżanka doradziła mu zagranie w takim filmie. Na początku ją wyśmiał, ale później pomyślał, że nic mu się nie stanie, jak pójdzie na casting. Wątpił, że się dostanie, tym bardziej widząc tych wszystkich chłopców tutaj. Większość z nich była wysoka, przystojna, mieli piękne ciała. Louis czuł się przy nich bardzo nieatrakcyjny. Był niski, niezbyt wysportowany, miał lekko zaokrąglone biodra i wątpił, że mógłby się komuś spodobać.  
Wysoki blondyn wyszedł z pokoju, co oznaczało, że czas na Louisa. Chłopak otworzył nerwowo drzwi i zobaczył dwójkę ludzi w środku: mężczyznę i kobietę. Obydwoje uśmiechali się do niego przyjaźnie. Louis z powątpiewaniem patrzył na farbowane włosy mężczyzny.   
— Witam, jestem Niall Horan, a to moja asystentka, Anne. — blondyn podał mu dłoń, a potem to samo zrobiła kobieta. — Proszę, usiądź.  
Louis niepewnie zajął miejsce na czarnej, skórzanej sofie i czekał, aż ktoś pierwszy się odezwie.  
— Jak się nazywasz, kochaniutki? — spytała Anne.  
— Louis Tomlinson, proszę pani — odpowiedział. Niall i Anne przyjrzeli mu się uważnie, po czym wymienili uśmiechy.  
— Ile masz lat? — tym razem pytanie zadał mężczyzna, a Louis zaczynał czuć się coraz bardziej komfortowo, będąc w centrum uwagi.  
— Skończyłem osiemnaście — uśmiechnął się do nich, a Anne klasnęła w dłonie.  
— Jesteś takim małym, słodkim kotkiem — powiedziała podekscytowana. — Mam ochotę Cię przytulić!  
— Wezmę to jako komplement.  
— Przepraszam Cię za nią — Niall przewrócił oczami. — Powróćmy do zadawania pytań. Miałeś kiedykolwiek styczność z tą branżą?  
— Można tak powiedzieć. Byłem... Rozbierałem się do kamery — poprawił się. — Nie brałem tego na poważnie, raczej z nudów.  
— Czyli nie wstydzisz się swojego ciała? — Kontynuował Niall.  
— A powinienem? — spytał pewnie, a Anne zachichotała.  
— Kocham go — oznajmiła. — Chyba możemy już skończyć ten casting.  
— Wstrzymaj się trochę, Ann — skarcił ją wzrokiem. — Louis, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdybyś podpisał umowę...  
— ... A zrobisz to w najbliższym czasie, bo jesteś idealny — wtrąciła się, akcentując ostatnie słowo.  
— Jak już podpiszesz, nie możesz się wycofać? Nie straszę Cię, chcę mieć po prostu pewność, że jesteś pewien, co robisz — powiedział, łagodnie się uśmiechając. — Bo, Louis, nie będę ukrywał, że raczej nie znajdę nikogo lepszego.  
— Jestem pewien — odpowiedział szczerze.  
— W takim razie dziękujemy — wstał i ponownie wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Louisa. — Zadzwonimy do ciebie.  
— Muszę przyznać, że inaczej sobie to wyobrażałem — zaśmiał się. — Wiecie, ta kanapa, chyba naoglądałem się za dużo porno.  
— Nie wszystko wygląda, tak jak na ekranie — usłyszał Louis, zanim wyszedł z pokoju. 

 

Ω

W końcu telefon Harry'ego zadzwonił; mężczyzna szybko odebrał.  
— Hej Niall, już coś wiadomo?   
— Jutro o osiemnastej chcę cię widzieć na planie — odpowiedział. — Obiecuję, że będziesz zadowolony.  
— Możesz mi powiedzieć kto to? — spytał z nadzieją. Chciał się psychicznie przygotować na to wszystko.  
— Nie chcesz mieć niespodzianki? — zaśmiał się. — Powiem tylko, że ma na imię Louis i jest w twoim typie.  
— Louis — powtórzył, chcąc się oswoić z tym imieniem. — Ładnie.  
Przez chwilę słyszał jakąś szamotaninę, po czym rozmowę przejęła Anne:  
— Niech lepiej on zapamięta twoje imię, bo będzie je krzyczał!  
— Ann, czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś aseksualna? — spytał z powątpiewaniem. Zachowanie kobiety zawsze go śmieszyło.   
— To że sama nie chcę uprawiać seksu, nie znaczy, że nie lubię oglądać tego gejowskiego — prychnęła.  
— W każdym razie, życzę miłej zabawy, Styles.  
— Dzięki.  
— Przepraszam za nią, jest nienormalna — ponownie odezwał się Niall. — Jutro osiemnasta, nie zapomnij.  
— Nie śmiałbym. 

Harry siedział na sofie, ubrany w zwykłą koszulkę i rurki. W pokoju znajdował się tylko stół, kanapa i łóżko. Popijał właśnie swojego drinka, czekając aż przyjdzie do niego ten cały Louis. Był ciekawy, jak on w ogóle wyglądał. Wiedział, że Niall nie mówiłby z taką pewnością, że mu się spodoba, gdyby nie był w jego typie. Nie wieszał jednak, czego się spodziewać.  
Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i po chwili weszła Anne.  
— Harry, kochanie, jesteś gotowy?  
— Zawsze — odparł z zalotnym uśmiechem.  
— Świetnie. Louis, możesz wejść — zwróciła się do kogoś za drzwiami i w pokoju znalazł się młody mężczyzna.  
Właściwe był to raczej nastolatek niż mężczyzna: młody, z chłopięca urodą, ale śliczny. Nie można było określić tego inaczej. Miał piękne niebieskie oczy, wyraźne kości policzkowe, wąskie usta i słodką grzywkę. Ubrany był równie chłopięco; w jeansy i dość obcisłą koszulkę z dekoltem w serek, który ładnie odsłaniał jego obojczyki. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Harry'ego, wyciągając dłoń.  
— Louis Tomlinson — przedstawił się, a on od razu pokochał dźwięk jego głosu. Ujął małą, ciepłą dłoń i potrząsnął nią lekko.  
— Harry Styles — chłopak nieświadomie się oblizał i Harry już chciałby go rzucić na łóżko. Spojrzał się znacząco na Anne.  
— Zostawię was samych, poznajcie się ze sobą, zanim zaczniemy nagrania — zrozumiała aluzję i wyszła, wcześniej kładąc kamerę na stole.  
— Czemu nie usiądziesz? — Harry poklepał miejsce obok siebie i Louis nieśmiało wykonał prośbę. — Louis Tomlinson, ładny pseudonim.  
— To moje prawdziwe imię i nazwisko — oburzył się.  
— Och, myślałem, że jestem sam w branży — puścił oczko. — Też nie używam pseudonimu.  
— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się. — Harry Styles brzmi jak żywcem wyjęte z porno.  
— Aż tak dobrze znasz się na porno? — zażartował.  
— A chcesz się przekonać?  
O Boże, Harry spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale nie tego, że ten nastolatek zacznie z nim flirtować po kilku minutach znajomości. Nie żeby mu się to nie podobało, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie chciał jednak się spieszyć i wolał trochę poznać Louisa.  
— Już niedługo, skarbie — przejechał palcem po jego kolanie. — Na początek, czemu nie opowiesz mi czegoś o sobie?  
— Nie wiem, co chciałbyś wiedzieć — wzruszył ramionami. — Zadaj mi jakieś pytanie.  
— Uczysz się?  
— Studiuję — odpowiedział od razu.  
— To świetnie! Zapewne masz dużo nauki, hm?

Louis całkiem inaczej wyobrażał sobie to spotkanie. Na pewno nie myślał się, że spędzi tyle czasu, rozmawiając z Harrym, zamiast się z nim pieprzyć. A naprawdę miał na to ochotę, bo mężczyzna był seksowny. Starszy, ładnie zbudowany, z długimi włosami i pięknym uśmiechem. Od razu mu się spodobał, a tym bardziej go polubił, gdy chciał się najpierw czegoś dowiedzieć. Louis początkowo z oporem opowiadał mu o swoim życiu, ale gdy zauważył, że Harry'ego to interesuje, zaczął być bardziej pewny. Dowiedział się też kilku informacji o Stylesie i pomyślał, że gdyby poznali się w innych okolicznościach mogliby się zaprzyjaźnić. Chociaż, czy Harry chciałby zadawać się a Louisem? Był dojrzałym mężczyzną, a tacy nie chcą zdawać się z nastolatkami.  
— Długo już tak pracujesz? — spytał chłopak.  
— Będzie już jakieś pięć lat — zastanowił się przez chwilę. — Ale ten czas szybko leci. Pamiętam jak byłem na twoim miejscu: kompletnie niedoświadczony...  
— Przepraszam, czy ty myślisz, że nie mam doświadczenia? — prychnął. — Nie jestem prawiczkiem.  
— Nie o to mi chodziło — powiedział łagodnie. — Nagrywanie seksu to całkiem coś innego.  
— Byłem cam boy'em. — wypalił.  
— Co?  
— To znaczy, że...  
— Wiem, kto to — przerwał mu. — Ale kiedy? Ile ty miałeś lat?  
— Coś koło siedemnastu. — odparł z szelmowskim uśmiechem.  
— Wiesz, że ślinili się na twój widok, jacyś starszy zboczeńcy? — spytał z powagą, a Louis kiwnął głową. Byłeś taki niegrzeczny...  
Nachylił się do niego, ale Louis go odepchnął.  
— Może to nagramy? — zaproponował, wskazując kamerę na stoliku.  
— Na pewno chcesz to zrobić? — upewnił się. — Możemy najpierw przećwiczyć bez kamery.  
— Jest okej — powiedział, zachwycony opiekuńczością mężczyzny. — Wiem, na co się pisałem. Chociaż, z tego co czytałem, powinien nam towarzyszyć kamerzysta, prawda?  
— I reżyser, charakteryzatorka, producent... — zaczął wymieniać, a Louis poczuł lekki strach. — Ale spokojnie, zawsze możemy nazwać to amatorskim porno i nagramy to sami. Usiądziesz na łóżku?  
Kiwnął głową w odpowiedz i patrzył, jak Harry włącza kamerę i kładzie ją na stoliku. Sprawdził czy łóżko jest dobrze widoczne i wrócił do Louisa.  
— Zrelaksuj się — polecił cicho i delikatnie położył rękę na jego kolanie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy chwycił tę dłoń i przeniósł trochę wyżej. — I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? — westchnął, a Louis zrozumiał, że zaczynają grać, chociaż żaden z nich nie znał scenariusza. — Jesteś takim niegrzecznym chłopcem.  
— Chyba musisz mnie ukarać — zaczął Louis i zobaczył, jak brwi Harry'ego się uniosły. — Tatusiu.   
I okej, to nawet zdziwiło samego Louisa. Jakoś nigdy nie jarało go to całe 'tatusiu', ale gdy to mu się po prostu wymsknęło. Był pewien, że nie po raz pierwszy został tak nazwany, bo przecież on był takim daddym.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, gdy usłyszał, jak zwraca się do niego Louis i nigdy nie pomyślał, że mogłoby być to aż tak podniecające. Uśmiechnął się do niego szelmowsko.  
— Bądź grzeczny dla tatusia i się rozbierz — polecił.  
Louis wstał i zaczął powoli, jakby dręcząc się, ściągać swoje ubrania. Gdy już stał przed Harrym w samych bokserkach, ten przejechał dłonią po jego torsie. Czuł bijące od niego gorąco, miękkość jego skóry.  
Złapał go za biodra i pociągnął w swoją stronę, tak, że Louis znalazł się na jego kolanach. Chłopak nachylił się, żeby mogli złączyć się pocałować.  
Dotyk jego ust był cudowny i Harry powstrzymywał się od jęczenia. Zazwyczaj lubił być głośny, ale tym razem chciał wydobywać dźwięki z nastolatka. Zaczął badać rękoma jego ciało, muskał plecy, aż ponownie doszedł do pośladków i pozwolił sobie je trochę ścisnąć. Przygryzł wargę Louisa, wydobywając tym samym cichy jęk. Pomyślał, że widok ten od tylu musi być niesamowicie gorący i aż sam miał ochotę obejrzeć ich film.  
Louis zaczął się delikatnie ocierać o Harry'ego. Ten pomógł mu, przyciskając jego biodra do siebie i poruszając nimi.  
— Podoba ci się? — wymruczał cicho w jego ucho, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko głośne westchnienie.  
Płynnym ruchem przewrócił ich tak, że teraz to on górował nad Louisem. Cmoknął go krótko w usta, podczas gdy chłopak liczył na dłuższy pocałunek. Jęknął zawiedziony, a Harry zaśmiał się. Zdjął swoją koszulkę, później zrobił to samo ze spodniami.  
Louis podziwiał jego nagie ciało, starając się nie przygryzać ust i nie być tak oczywistym. Ale Harry był cudownie zbudowany i taki seksowny, że Tomlinson mógłby dojść od samego patrzenia. Dodatkowo, ten pewny siebie uśmiech sprawił, że chciał go wręcz błagać o pieprzenie.   
Harry nachylił się do niego i pocałował. Louis zachłannie odwzajemnił pocałunek, oplatając jego tors nogami, a dłonie zatapiając we włosach. Czuł, jak mężczyzna kolejny raz się uśmiecha, zapewne ciesząc się z podniecania chłopaka. Louis jednak nie miał przy nim wstydu i po prostu ocierał się, chcąc jeszcze więcej.   
Harry nagle odsunął się od jego ust i przeszedł do szyi. Ułożył się obok niego, ssąc i podgryzając wrażliwą skórę. Louis nawet nie wiedział, że to miejsce jest tak czułe. Swoją dłoń mężczyzna umieścił na sutki chłopaka, robiąc palcem małe kołeczka. Był przy tym wszystkim tak delikatny i Louis po prostu rozpływał się pod jego dotykiem.   
Później powoli przeszedł ustami na jego klatkę piersiową, ssąc sutki. Nie spieszył się z tym, wręcz droczył się z Louisem, który był już niesamowicie podniecony. Harry pewnie też już czuł jego twardość, ale niezbyt się tym przejmował.  
— Tatusiu, proszę — wyjechał, chwytając mężczyznę za włosy. Ej spojrzał się na niego z pożądaniem w oczach, które wydawały się być czarne.  
— Bądź cierpliwy, kochanie, zaraz się tobą zajmę, daj mi się chwilkę nacieszyć. — i nawet jeśli miała to być część gry, Louisowi to wystarczyło, bo wręcz pokochał sposób, w jaki Harry się do niego zwracał.  
— Jesteś taki piękny.  
Pocałował jego lekko zaokrąglony brzuch i on naprawdę poczuł się piękny.   
Harry nie kazał mu długo czekać, szybkim ruchem uniósł jego biodra, ściągając bokserki. Chłopak podniósł się lekko, układając sie bokiem do kamery. Był pewien, że przez chwilę spojrzał w obiektyw. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, na widok, jaki zobaczył. Louis złapał go za włosy, gdy mężczyzna pocałował jego kość biodrową. Poczuł, jak Harry robi mu w tym miejscu malinkę, napawał się uczuciem jego mokrych ust na swoim ciele.   
Pocałunkami przeniósł się na krocze Louisa, chuchając lekko w to miejsce. Chłopak pociągnął go trochę mocniej za włosy.  
— Umówmy się; im mocniej pociągniesz moje włosy, tym więcej dostaniesz. — wymruczał Harry, patrząc się na Louisa.  
— Nie miałeś mnie przypadkiem karać? — zaśmiał się.  
— Aż tak bardzo tego chcesz? — pocałował czubek jego penisa. — A ja myślałem, że jesteś taki grzeczny, Lou.  
Sposób, w jaki zdrobnił jego imię, był wprost idealny i Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

W tej samej chwili Harry poruszył w górę i w dół dłoń, na jego penisie, dotykając palcem główkę. Chłopak przygryzł wargę, a Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco i zatrzymał się. — Masz pomysł na swoją karę?

— Potrzebuję cię — jęknął podniecony, wypychając biodra w górę. Mężczyzna przycisnął jego uda do łóżka.  
— Wiem, skarbie — przejechał palcem po jego biodrze. — Ale najpierw chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, że zasługujesz na karę. 

— Zasłużyłem na karę — odpowiedział, a Harry'emu bardzo spodobała się jego potulność.

— Jesteś taki grzeczny, Louis — znowu poruszył dłonią. — Mam ochotę Cię zniszczyć. — Louis jęknął, gdy Harry się od niego osunął i usiadł na łóżku. Spojrzał na niego zachęcająco. — Połóż się na brzuchu.

Od razu wykonał jego polecenie, nie wiedząc jeszcze co go czeka. Harry włożył rękę pod jego brzuch i uniósł go lekko. Czuł, że jego ciało drży pod jego dotykiem. 

— Wypnij się — polecił, a Louis musiał przygryźć wargę, bo mężczyzna przypadkowo dotknął jego penisa.

Po poczuł jak silna dłoń Harry'ego uderza go w pośladek. Nie zrobił tego mocno, mimo to zapewne został czerwony ślad. Pogładził miejsce, które przed chwilą uderzył. Louis po raz pierwszy został uderzony i był to dla niego dość duży szok. Nie czuł jednak zbyt wielkiego bólu, wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiło mu to przyjemność. Kolejny raz spojrzał się w kamerę i zastanowił się, jak teraz wygląda. 

Chłopak jeszcze bardziej się wypiął, co spowodowało lekki uśmieszek na ustach Harry'ego. Domyślił się, że Louis będzie posłuszny, a jednocześnie podobało mu się to, że był niegrzeczny.   
Jeszcze raz pogładził lekko czerwony ślad, zanim zamachnął się i uderzył, tym razem mocniej. Usłyszał jęk, ale Louis wciąż zachęcająco wypinał swoje plecy. Nachylił się i pocałował jego łopatkę.  
— Podoba ci się? — spytał, przejeżdżając palcem po jego kręgosłupie, wywołując dreszcze.  
— Bardzo — Harry zaśmiał się, słysząc jakie trudności sprawiło mu powiedzenie tego.  
— Och, Louis, nawet kary ci sprawiają przyjemność. Jesteś takim grzecznym chłopcem dla tatusia — wstał, nie uważając na jęki dezaprobaty ze strony chłopaka. — Zostań tak, zaraz przyjdę.  
Przeszedł za kamerę i wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki lubrykant. Kątem oka, sprawdzał czy Louis nie zmienił swojej pozycji. Jednak ten cały czas wypinał tyłek, opierając się na łokciach.   
Rozebrał się do końca i wrócił do niego. Bez zbędnych pytań otworzył go, ale zatrzymał go Louis:  
— Nie musisz, tatusiu, przygotowałem się — odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. — Możesz mnie pieprzyć.  
Harry uderzył go mocno w pośladek.  
— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zabawiałeś się beze mnie? — spytał karcącym tonem. — Bardzo mi się to nie podoba, nie możesz dotykać się bez mojej zgody.  
— Przepraszam — wyjęczał Louis, a Harry w tym czasie drażnił jego dziurkę placem.  
— Już na to za późno — westchnął. — Za karę dojdziesz niedotknięty.  
Harry uznał, że dla niego to też była kara, bo będzie musiał się powstrzymywać przed dotykaniem Louisa.  
Włożył palec do środka i rzeczywiście chłopak był już trochę rozciągnięty. Chciał jednak się z nim trochę pobawić, upewniając się przy okazji, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Dźwięki, jakie wydawał z siebie Louis były cudowne, wykręcał swoje palec wewnątrz niego, chcąc sprawić, że będzie głośniejszy. Zauważył, że chłopak próbował się dotknąć, więc bez słowa odsunął jego rękę. Młodszy desperacko jęknął, ale Harry kontynuował swoje ruchy palcami.  
Louis rozszerzał nogi, nie czując się z tym wcale jak dziwka i po prostu pozwalał Harry'emu na wszystko. Ten dołożył drugi palec i dopiero teraz czuł się cudownie. Mężczyzna krzyżował w nim swoje palce, cały czas, mówiąc, jak cudowny jest Louis.  
— Trzeci... — wyszeptał Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, bez zastanowienia, wkładając w niego trzeci palec.  
Harry wkładał w niego głęboko trzy place, po czym zaraz je wyciągnął i mocno wbił z powrotem. Louis jęczał głośno, gdy mężczyzna go pieprzył. Nie był pewien czy to go bolało, czy było po prostu lepsze od wszystkiego, co go w życiu spotkało. Szybko przyzwyczaił się do rytmu, jaki nadawał Harry, a mimo to wstrzymywał oddech, za każdym razem, gdy ten wbijał swoje place. Drugą dłoń opierał na tyłku Louisa, co jakiś czas je podszczypując.  
Chłopak w końcu nie wytrzymał, było mu tak dobrze, ale chciał dojść od kutasa Harry'ego, nie jego placów. Dlatego złapał mężczyznę za rękę, zatrzymując. Tamten wyciągnął z niego place i kolejny raz klepnął pośladek. Louis poczuł nieprzyjemną pustkę, podczas, gdy Harry założył prezerwatywę i nawilżył swojego penisa. Wszedł w niego, cudownie go wypełniając.  
Harry naprawdę był duży, ale co innego widzieć to, a co innego czuć w sobie. Miał wrażenie, że jego penis dotarł jego najgłębszej części. Położył głowę płasko na łóżku, wypychając tyłek w górę i pozwalając, żeby go pieprzył. Mężczyzna oparł dłonie na biodrach Louisa i wchodził w niego, głośno sapiąc. Co pewien czas pociągał jego włosy, wywołując głośniejsze jęki.  
Nagle poczuł, że Harry nachylił się w stronę jego szyi i szepnął:  
— Odwróć głowę do kamery, pozwól im na siebie patrzeć, gdy dochodzisz — ugryzł jego ucho, a Louis nie zamierzał się z nim sprzeczać. Spojrzał się w drugą stronę, dokładnie w obiektyw. — Grzeczny chłopiec.  
Dopiero teraz doszło do niego, że nagrywa film porno. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że może być to tak cudowne zajęcie i chciałby, żeby każdy aktor był taki jak Harry. Niedługo każdy będzie mógł zobaczyć, jak Styles go pieprzy, ale jakoś nie czuł z tego powodu zażenowania.  
Louis desperacko pragnął się dotknąć, ale wiedział, że nie może, dopóki Harry mu nie pozwoli. To dziwne, że po tak niedługim czasie stał mu się tak posłuszny. Chciał, żeby go pochwalił, chciał być dla niego najlepszy.  
Ruchy Harry'ego stały się coraz szybsze, Louis czuł, że jest coraz bliżej. Nagle mężczyzna z niego wyszedł. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Styles przekręcił go na plecy, rozszerzając kolana. Ponownie w niego wszedł, cudownie go wypełniając.  
— Chciałem na ciebie patrzeć — wytłumaczył się, bawiąc się sutkami Louisa. Chłopak zamknął oczy, oddając się rozkoszy, jaka przejmowała jego ciało. Jedną dłonią ścisnął pościel, a drugą położył na nadgarstku Harry'ego. Chciał powstrzymać się od dotknięcia siebie. — Patrz się na mnie, skarbie.  
Głos mężczyzny był słodki, ale stanowczy i Louis od razu otworzył oczy. Spojrzał się na niego i przygryzł wargę. Harry wyglądał tak dobrze, górując nad nim. Włosy opadły mu na twarz, a usta były spuchnięte od ciągłego podgryzania ich.  
Gdy Harry dotarł do prostaty Louisa, ten się rozpłynął. Dreszcze przeszły przez całe jego ciało. Pociągnął za loki mężczyzny i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. W momencie, gdy Harry nareszcie dotknął jego penisa i poruszył dłonią, pocałunek zamienił się w niechlujne obijanie się językami.   
Wystarczyło kilka ruchów, do tego, żeby Louis doszedł, krzycząc imię Harry'ego. Ubrudził spermą swój brzuch. Mężczyzna jeszcze kilka razy poruszył się w nim, zanim wyszedł. Zdjął prezerwatywę i położył się obok.  
Dłonią chwycił gardło Louisa i pocałował go. Louis wciąż nie wierzył, że to się dzieję naprawdę. Wiedział, że dopóki nie zobaczy filmiku (a nie był pewien, czy w ogóle to zrobi), nie będzie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości faktu, że zagrał w pornosie.  
Harry zniżył się trochę i polizał jego brzuch, po czym ponownie go pocałował. Louis poczuł smak swojej spermy i ust mężczyzny i pokochał to połączenie. Położył dłoń na jego policzku, napawając się jego delikatną szorstkością. Harry położył dłoń na jego torsie, otulając go.  
Czuł się tak cudownie, aż zapomniał, że Harry wciąż nie doszedł.  
— Tatusiu, co mogę zrobić? — spytał słodkim głosem, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko odsuwając się od niego.  
Harry wstał z łóżka i ustawił się nad głową Louisa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zachęcająco otworzył usta. Chłopak od razu wziął jego penisa do buzi. Wyglądał naprawdę ślicznie, jego oczy były lekko zaszklone, przymykał je co pewien czas, jakby sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Harry nie chciał, żeby ten się krztusił, ale nie mógł się powstrzymywać.  
Gdy Louis czuł, że się dusi, wziął penisa do ręki i wykonał na nim kilka ruchów, uspokajając oddech. Po chwili polizał czubek, drażniąc się trochę z Harrym. Ten podziwiał go z góry, napawając się tym widokiem.  
— Dalej kochanie, tak dobrze ci idzie, jestem coraz bliżej — chwalił go, głaskając po głowie.  
Louis zamruczał cicho w odpowiedzi, posyłając do niego przyjemne wibracje. W końcu zmęczył się tą pozycją i uklęknął przed nim. Wziął penisa w dłoń i poruszał nim miarowo, patrząc się w oczy Harry'ego. Mężczyzna wtopił place w jego włosy, starając się nie być zbyt głośnym.  
Gdy poczuł, że dochodzi, przysunął twarz chłopaka do swojego penisa. Jęknął głośno i wystrzelił na chłopaka. Louis szybko zamknął oczy. Zaczął zlizywać z siebie spermę, która została na jego ustach, podczas gdy Harry wytarł resztę palcem.  
Pocałował go, kładąc się na niego. Spędzili chwilę smakując siebie nawzajem, zanim mężczyzna wstał i wyłączył kamerę.  
— Możemy dać to teraz Niallowi i Anne, dobrze? — upewnił się.  
— Czy oni będą to najpierw oglądać? — skrzywił się Louis.  
— To konieczne, skarbie — usiadł koło niego, uspokajająco całując go w czoło. — Ale nie musisz na to patrzeć, oni tylko odpowiednio to zmontują.  
— Czy to nie miało być amatorskie porno? — Harry zaśmiał się, słysząc to pytanie. — No co?  
— Lou, mówiłem ci, że ten biznes od środka różni się od tego co wydaje się widzom — powiedział smutno. — Ale nie martw się, byłeś wspaniały. Pewnie wiele wytwórni się będzie o ciebie zabijać.  
— Tak sądzisz? — powątpiewał.  
— Oczywiście — potwierdził, całując jego szyję. — Byłeś taki seksowny, głośny, słodki. Idealny dla tatusia. Mógłbym to z tobą robić cały czas.  
— To może to zróbmy? — zaproponował, przekręcając głowę, żeby ułatwić Harry'emu dostęp do szyi. — Tak bez kamer.  
— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tego chcę — przyciągnął go do siebie.  
Harry szybko przekręcił go tak, że Louis na nim leżał. Gdy ponownie poczuł smak jego ust, usłyszał, że ktoś otwiera drzwi.  
— Jak długo można rozma... — Louis gwałtownie się odsunął, próbując się czymś zakryć. — Dupę Stylesa już widziałam, ale muszę przyznać, że masz lepszą.  
Chłopak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć na ten komplement.  
— Anne, miałaś nam nie przeszkadzać — jęknął, a kobieta rzuciła mu spodnie.  
— Mieliście rozmawiać, a nie się pieprzyć — odparła, podczas gdy chłopcy się ubierali.  
— Nagraliśmy wszystko — westchnął, wskazując na kamerę na stoliku. Kobieta wzięła ją z uśmiechem.  
— Czyli jednak będę miała co robić w nocy — ucieszyła się, a Louis zmarszczył brwi. — Miałam na myśli montowanie, oczywiście. Powiem potem, jak wam poszło.  
— To na czym skończyliśmy? — spytał Louis, gdy Anne wyszła z pokoju.

Ω

Louis patrzy jak wysoki mężczyzna włącza kamerę. On sam siedzi na łóżku, lekko zdenerwowany. To nie jego pierwszy raz, ale zawsze czuje lekki stres. W pokoju wydaje się być duszno, mimo otwartego okna.  
Mężczyzna dosiada się obok. Jego koszula ma już rozpięte kilka guzików. Kładzie dłoń na kolanie Louisa i uśmiecha się lekko.  
— Gotowy? — pyta opiekuńczo.  
— Chyba tak — przytakuje i otrzymuje krótki pocałunek.  
Czyli się zaczyna.  
— Cześć jestem Harry Styles, a to Louis Tomlinson — zaczyna mężczyzna. — Wiele osób nas o to prosiło, więc robimy Boyfriend Tag.  
Louis nie wiedział właściwie, czemu się na to zgodził. Fani dość długo ich namawiali na zrobienie takiego czegoś. Odkąd obaj zrezygnowali z pracy aktorów, wciąż mieli swoich obserwatorów, którzy pokochali ich związek. Zadawali im mnóstwo pytań i Harry uznał, że lepiej nagrać filmik niż odpowiadać każdemu z osobna.  
— Więc mamy tutaj pytania od was, które zadawaliście na Twitterze pod hashtagiem LarryisReal — Harry wyciąga telefon i czyta pierwsze. — Jak się poznaliście? Louis?  
— Naprawdę ja muszę o tym mówić? — jęczy, ale Harry dźga go palcem w żebro. — To było przed naszym pierwszym filmem. Ten głupek chciał być romantykiem i zanim zaciągnął mnie do łóżka wypytywał o różne nudne rzeczy.  
— Urzekłem cię tym — śmieje się Harry.  
— Następne wybrałem ja. — również wyciąga swój telefon i odczytuje: — Jak wyglądała wasza pierwsza randka?  
— Zaprosiłem Louisa do kina — odpowiada Harry. — Oglądaliśmy razem Minionki i obok nas były same dzieci, więc nawet nie mogliśmy się pocałować. Ale było świetnie, Louis cały czas trzymał mnie za rękę.  
— Jesteśmy obleśni.  
— Albo słodcy — wzrusza ramionami Harry, cmokając w stronę Louisa. — Okej, więc wasz ulubiony sposób spędzania wolnego czasu razem.  
— To nawet nie jest pytanie, Harold — prycha Louis. — Ale niech wam będzie. Jesteśmy dość leniwi i spędzamy wolny czas, oglądając głupie filmiki z kotami, jedząc słodycze.  
— Typowy nasz piątkowy wieczór — dodaje Harry, a młodszy chłopak tylko potwierdza ruchem głowy.  
— O tego sam jestem ciekaw! — cieszy się Louis. — Kto w waszym związku nosi spodnie?  
— Właściwie to żaden, wolimy chodzić bez — przyznaje mężczyzna, a Tomlinson uderza go w ramię. — No co, taka prawda!  
— Nie dosłownie, głupku — śmieje się. — Ale jak już, to ja ubieram czasem spodnie, w przeciwieństwie do pana Harry'ego Otworzę-Sąsiadce-Drzwi-Nago Stylesa.  
— To było tylko raz! — zaprzecza. — I to ona mnie zaskoczyła.  
— Normalni ludzie nie ubierają się zanim otwierają drzwi, ale ty do nich nie należysz — odgryza się chłopak. — To co z tym pytaniem?  
— Szczerze, to myślę, ze wbrew pozorom Louis nosi spodnie w naszym związku — odpowiada w końcu.  
— Wbrew pozorom? — burzy się.  
— Jesteś taki słodki, malutki i bezbronny — wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nie jestem mały! — prycha. — Z tą słodkością się zgodzę, ale bezbronny też nie jestem.  
— Och przestań, zgubiłeś się kiedyś w centrum handlowym — odpowiada ze śmiechem. — Gdyby nie ja, zostałbyś tam na zawsze.  
— Poszedłeś wtedy do ochroniarza i cały czas powtarzałeś mu, jak bardzo malutki jestem — Louis chce coś jeszcze odpowiedzieć, ale Harry całuje go, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiając.  
— Uspokoiłeś się już, kochanie? — klepie go po kolanie, uśmiechając się. — Następne pytanie jest dość prywatne, ale wydaję mi się, że obaj powinniśmy na nie odpowiedzieć. Czy nie czuliście się zazdrośni, gdy wasz partner uprawiał seks z kimś innym?  
— Chcesz mówić pierwszy? — pyta Louis, a on potwierdza ruchem głowy.  
— Chodzi o to, że seks jest tylko jedną z potrzeb ludzkich — mówi spokojnie Harry. — Tak jak jedzenie czy spanie. Miłość to coś znacznie większego. Często łączy się z seksem, ale seks z miłością już nie. Tam chodzi tylko o swego rodzaju pociąg do tej drugiej osoby, ale tylko fizyczny. Ja i Louis się kochamy i nie czuliśmy się zazdrośni, pracując z kimś innym. Podkreślam, pracując, bo dostawaliśmy za to pieniądze.  
— To co robiliśmy było mechaniczne, to zwyczajnie wyuczone ruchy i słowa — tłumaczy dalej Louis. — Prawdziwy seks, z osobą którą kochasz tak nie wygląda i oboje o tym wiedzieliśmy. Akceptowaliśmy to, więc nie było mowy o zazdrości. Ja i Harry kochamy się i wiemy, że nic nas nie rozdzieli. — widzi, jak Harry posyła mu delikatny uśmiech. — Robi się ckliwie, może powinniśmy już skończyć.  
— Mogę zadać ci jeszcze jedno pytanie? — pyta Harry, a Louis kiwa głową. — Nikt go nie zadał, a jestem bardzo ciekawy. Gdy mnie pierwszy raz zobaczyłeś, co o mnie pomyślałeś?  
Louis zastanawia się przez chwilę. To było trudne pytanie. W jego głowie pojawiło się dużo myśli, ale nie był pewien, która była tą pierwszą.  
— Chyba to, że jesteś przystojnym łamaczem serc — odpowiada w końcu.  
— Łamaczem serc? — dziwi się. — Czy ja kiedykolwiek złamałem twoje serce?  
— Moje nie, bo Anne złamałaby ci kręgosłup — śmieje się. — Tak więc, dzięki za oglądanie i do następnego razu!  
Patrzą się jeszcze na chwilę na siebie z miłością, zanim Harry wyłącza kamerę. Dodają filmik na swój kanał i rzuca im się w oczy jeden z komentarzy:  
„Goal w życiu: znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie się na mnie patrzył jak Harry na Louisa albo Louis na Harry'ego."


End file.
